


Dear Diary

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [57]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] My parents told me to never open the door for strangers. Today, I had no choice but to disobey them.
Series: Prompt fills [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 3





	Dear Diary

Dear diary,

Mummy felled sleep on the floor. It's a very silly place to fall sleep, so I tried to make her get up. She wouldn't get up. I tried and tried and tried.

Mummy said that if I neededed help I should press 999 on her phone. I needed help to make mummy stop sleeping in a silly place.

"999, whats your emerge an see" the lady on the phone asked. I don't know what a emerge an see is but she sounded nice.

"Mummy felled sleep on the floor like a silly mummy and won't waked up" I told her.

"Okay. I'll send some help to you. Whats your adress sweetie." I'm not a sweetie I'm a princess. I told her that and she laughed.

"I can't send any help without your adress princess. Where are you."

"I'm at home." I was only at home. Mummy said there was a bad thing that might kill her if we went outside to play.

"And where is home"

I culdnt remember my adress but I'm a big girl and I can read and I know that letters have adresses on so I told her what was on a letter I found.

The phone lady kept talking to me. She kept asking if mummy had waked up yet. She hadnt. And then their was a big knock on the door.

The phone lady said it was okay. It was the help. I had to let them in.

"Mummy said never to let people in" I said.

"These are special people. They make mummies better."

Mummy is waked up but mummy isnt better. Mummy is in hospetal. Mummy might be in hospetal a long long long long long time. Maybe even a whole week. So I'm staying with nanny. Nannys house smells.

That is what I did today.

Clarissa-Jane, age 5 ¾.


End file.
